holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilly Allen
Lilly Allen (previously Golding) is the daughter of Jackie Golding, & the mother of Bianca Richards, Kales Evans, Tia Evans & Amii Evans. She appeared for two episodes in January 2011, then returned on a recurring basis from February 2013 to January 2014. She returned in December 2016, and departed in January 2018. She has made guest appearances in October 2018, April 2019 & June 2019. She was originally played by Lily Allen for her 2011 appearance, but has been played by Clare Thomas since 2013. Storylines Lilly claims her daughters, Amii & Tia (Kales had left) in January. However, the two girls end up back with Nick. Lilly returns in February 2013, demanding that Nick brings back the girls, who have now been joined by Kales. This battle continues until January 2014, when Lilly is arrested. In 2016, offscreen, Kales goes to stay with Lilly, but after an argument, Kales leaves again, and ends up homeless. In December 2016, Lilly turns up at the door of No.4, asking to see the girls, however they don't want to see her. In Spring 2017, Nick asks Lilly to ask them what they want to do, and the three girls say they want to stay with Nick. Lilly finally accepts this, and tells Nick she needs help with something, tracking down her other daughter, Yvonne. Lilly then tells them that she was abused by her uncle, and gave away her daughter. This caused her to turn impatient with her later children (Kales, Tia & Amii), and the strained relationship. Nick asks Mrs Celery to ask Sally Richards about it, and she had adopted her, but had moved out, now known as Bianca Richards. Lilly and Yvonne/Bianca meet, and the two are pleased to meet each other. In July, Lilly is supportive when Tia goes to stay with Johnny Goulding. In October 2017, Nick and Lilly are passing the Corner Shop when Lilly catches sight of Tom Golding and runs out crying. Nick asks her what's wrong, and Lilly tells her that Tom was her uncle who abused her. It turns out she is Jackie Golding's daughter, and the two emotionally meet. In the day of Ginny's remarriage to Tom, Lilly tells Jackie about what happened, and Jackie, Lilly, Bianca & Nick run round and stop the wedding, resulting in Tom being disowned by the Golding/Evans family. In January 2018, Lilly & Bianca move away to start a new life. Lilly appears again at the trial in October 2018, and is pleased when Tom is sentenced to 30 years in prison. Lilly appears again in April 2019, when Tia married Johnny. She also appears in June 2019, for the funeral of Tom Golding, and is pleased when Laura makes a damning speech about him. Background Info Lilly first appears in January 2011, for two episodes, played by Lily Allen. In October 2012, it was announced that Lilly would be returning in early 2013, played by Clare Thomas. Lilly returned in February 2013, and was a recurring villain throughout 2013, constantly trying to get her daughters back. In January 2014, this storyline came to an end, and Lilly was arrested, and her character departed. In December 2016, Lilly made an unannounced return, demanding to see her daughters. Originally, Lilly was going to return worse than ever, however NJE decided to reform the character instead. The storyline throughout 2017, focusing on Lilly being abused by her uncle and giving up her daughter, who she was trying to find, caused praise for Lilly. The revelation that Lilly was Jackie Golding's (Denise Black) daughter caused shock amongst fans. In November 2017, it was announced that Lilly would be departing N&F, alongside Bianca (Bianca Hendrickse Spendlove. They departed in January 2018. Lilly made guest appearances throughothrouthout , first in October 2019 at the trial, then in April 2019 at Tia's (Mia McKenna Bruce) wedding, and most recently at Tom Golding's (Larry Lamb) funeral in June 2019. Category:2011 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:1980 Births Category:Villains Category:Golding Family Category:Recast characters Category:Allen Family Category:Reformed characters